A Special Present
by corporalredhound
Summary: It's lonely Christmas for Shizuru but even with all the presents and holiday spirit, she couldn't enjoy it more than her special friend, Natsuki. But will she show up to Shizuru this Christmas? Shiznat Christmas one-shot fic.


A Special Present

Since Christmas is right around the corner this week, I decided to write my first Christmas fic(I've been celebrating Christmas since I left the JW organization two years ago for personal reasons-look at my profile for more about it) with my favorite MH pair of Shizuru and Natsuki! It takes place in Fuka academy during Christmas day, and Shizuru ponders if Natsuki will ever spend the holidays with her. Well, this is a light-hearted fic so I hope you all enjoy this one for sheer holiday fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, Sunrise/Bandai does. But I sure own it in my dreams! Hahaha!

The cold weather starts to envelope in all the dorms of Fuka academy. And Shizuru's own wasn't safe in her regard. There she was, sporting a white sweater, a scarf and wore grey pajamas that softened the lower part of her body against the onslaught of cold weather occurring outside the school grounds.

"Ara, it's Christmas already but I really wish Natsuki was here with me," Shizuru said with a sigh due to being lonely in her dorm as it was filled with an assortment of presents that she received from her friends from the school and her parents from Kyoto.

The dorm didn't have any fireplace, only an air condition in which the Kaichou set to warm to let the place have some aura of non-coldness. There was still a typical holiday presence in her dorm. A Christmas tree already in place, along with said presents and a mistletoe hanging up on top of the window's door. Yet, with everything that she received, she just wish that Natsuki was in her presents to give her the warmth that she always wanted.

Shizuru then slumped down on her couch and leaned her head against the side of the support cushion of the couch in a pout.

"Ara, then its going to be a lonely Christmas for me…" The brunette sadly complained.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Shizuru got up and went over walked towards the door. "Who is it?" Shizuru questioned on the front.

"It's me, Shizuru. Open please!" A familiar voice rang out on the door, and Shizuru gasp and was excitedly familiar on who it was. Her friend Kuga Natsuki.

"Ara, hello Natsuki. It's nice to see my Natsuki in this time of year! This time, Christmas!" Shizuru said in loud enjoyment as she opened the door and hugged the blunette uncontrollably.

"Oi, hello Shizuru. BUT PLEASE GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW! CAN'T BREATH!" Natsuki said desperately and struggled as the Kaichou brunette strongly enveloped her arms around her favorite lover.

"Ara, c'mon Natsuki. You have a gift for me too, right? I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Shizuru said in excitement as she couldn't wait what Natsuki had in store for her.

"Shizuru, just hold on a second as soon as you get off of me!" The blunette requested furiously as Shizuru complied happily to her lover's request.

Natsuki then pulled out a medium, red and green-wrapped box and held it out to her chestnut-haired friend. Shizuru then had her crimson eyes opened wide in anticipation to see what the box's contents were. "Ara, thank you Natsuki. You shouldn't have but I wonder what's inside the box!" Shizuru explained with delight.

"Just opened it, Shizuru. You'll see…" Natsuki said with a little smile on her face.

Then the brunette opened the box, tearing off it's wrappings and was shocked to see it was a box full of flavored tea bags. Natsuki knew that Shizuru loved tea very much.

"Ara, wow a tea flavor set! It's great, Natsuki. But the biggest present I want from my Natsuki is just Natsuki herself, and that's all I ever wanted!

Natsuki then went into a deep red face. "Oh, Shizuru its just nothing. I just want to show my appreciation for you, that's all…" Natsuki said calmly with her eyes down and her smile in a little fidget.

Shizuru then grabbed Natsuki's hand walked with her towards the door of the mistletoe. "Oi, Shizuru what are you doing? I thought I only dropped by to give you your present, for I have to get some Christmas presents to my other friends, like Mai." Natsuki protested as she was being dragged of her own will by her brunette friend.

They then went over to the mistletoe where it was hung at the center of the dorm's window door. " Ara, c'mon, my Natsuki. Just one more request for me, and especially for you. Please?" Shizuru said with puppy-like red eyes.

"Okay, Shizuru just this one req-," Natsuki said forwardly, but Shizuru leaned towards her face and cuts her sentence off with a warm kiss. The blunette was taken aback by the kiss from her Kaichou friend, as had her facial expression in a surprised state.

"Ara, Merry Christmas my Natsuki! I love you!" Shizuru said with a warm-loving smile to her blunette lover.

Natsuki then regained some composure and went her head aside in thought. She then let out a sigh and faced herself towards Shizuru. "Merry Christmas, Shizuru and I love you too." The blunette said heartedly with a light smile as she went over to hug her brunette friend in warm comfort.

Shizuru then leaned her head to Natsuki's left shoulder and both looked up at the window's display of cold snow flooding the whole campus of Fuka academy. Shizuru then put a little happy snuggle on the blunette's shoulder.

"Christmas is one of my favorite holidays of the year Natsuki, but only gets better if I enjoy it with you. The most special present I can ever enjoy is my Natsuki" Shizuru said comfortedly to her brunette girlfriend.

"Yeah, Shizuru. It is but with you it is really enjoyable for me. You are the best present that I ever had, too." Natsuki said happily

Then the two enjoyed their sweet time of themselves on Christmas with each other in a warm hug that soothed themselves happily in an embrace.

The End

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this fic since Christmas is coming up because I won't be in the library computers since they are closed on the 24th and 25th this week. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R and Merry Christmas!


End file.
